I love you, Shizuru
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Was it a good idea to see each other after all this time and all what happened between us ? If you want to know just read...


**Hi, everyone ! Yes, this is my first fan fiction in english please be lenient to my work. Sure there will be writting errors, grammar and so on... Sorry for that. I hope you enjoy. Don't hesitate to review and let me know your opinion. Thanks.**

* * *

 **I love you, Shizuru…**

\- Shizuru I love you ! So please comebacktome… The blue haired girl said quickly in one breath, with red cheeks.

\- Na-Natsuki ? What are…? You know that it's you who decided to not reciprocate my feelings five years ago… You have no right to say that now ! You hear me. I thought you just wanted us to be friends. I knew from the start, it was not a good idea. And for your record, Reito is a good guy, he is PROUD of me, not ashamed about his feelings and he REALLY loves me. He would never let me go.

\- Listen, I was stupid, childish and selfish… I changed, your departure changed me, you changed me. I kept our souvenirs in a corner of my head, because it hurts too much otherwise. I felt so sad that you run away five years ago, but I was to proud to admit it. I understand why I live just as an engineer, living just for my job, without love life, forsaking my friends, not feeling anything like a robot… I was trapped by what I felt, and I can say now that deep inside I felt abandoned when you left Fuuka. It's…it's because I loved you and I still love you right now. This feelings become stronger and sure just by the sight of your beauty after long time no see, I know…

She was cut off by Shizuru's anger, her eyes were burning with fire, making her eyes even brighter than usual.

\- Natsuki ! Natsuki, please stop ! Just stop… Reito will come back from his work meeting, so please I want you to leave my house now.

\- But… Why…

\- No buts, just go like I said.

Natsuki felt a big hole in her heart, it's like she was bleeding inside, once again. She looks down the floor with a sad defeated look. She closed her eyes, a lonely tear fell down her cheek.

\- You want me to go back to Osaka where my boring life is, centered on my only passion science or…

\- Natsuki, please go… Don't make me beg you…

Her voice was now low and weak, she was just exhausted by the troubled talk. Shizuru wanted it to end so she turned her back from Natsuki who walk rapidly to the front door, smashing the door violently.

Natsuki run to her bike and decided to go visit her friend Mai, that she didn't see that much since she is back to Fuuka, where she decided to live again and accept a better job with a higher wage. Of course, she called her when she was in Osaka but it was not often Natsuki who did and to be honest it's Mai who was calling most of the time. But whatever she was still her best friend, aside of Shizuru naturally but it's still a complicated issue.

.

You surely want to know how this fight begins. Let me tell you that story. Natsuki Kuga a beautiful women, with an athletic body but a feminine aura despite her street/comfortable/masculine way of clothing decided to get back in touch with her "real first love", actually the stunning Shizuru Fujino is her one and only love she ever had in her whole life, but don't tell her or she will bite you, and not in a pleasurable way. So she wants to recontact her old friend/nearly lover when she was a wild and stupid teenager, in fact all this recontact thing happened because she had to go back to Fuuka because of a transfer job for a better position in a huge laboratory specialized in genetics.

Shizuru Fujino, her, didn't kept contact with the old classmate of Fuuka school, anyway Natsuki was her only friend, except the members of the student council. Reito was a member of it with who she had boundless talks, great parties, good laughs… They had the same point of views on things, they were both part of a famous and rich family, owner of a huge prosperous business and they had good manners. They were kind of made for each other, Natsuki was always suspicious about their "too close" relation, even if Shizuru always told her she was not in love with him.

So Natsuki decided that it was time to contact her, she always was a good detective and with a famous name like Fujino if she didn't marry (she hoped), it was kind of easy to find her phone number without searching like crazy. And what was her surprise when she realized that Shizuru Fujino was living in Fuuka since two years now. She thought she was gone from Fuuka for good, in Europe like she always said she will live one day. After her leave five years ago, Natsuki stayed in Fuuka for her studies but because she needed to change air, start a new beginning after her sad broken heart period without any news of her first love, she accepted a job in a small laboratory in the big town of Osaka.

The first time she dialed the number, she was very excited and anxious at the same time, but she did it… Yes, she did it. An angel voice with a strong bewitching accent that she could never forget, even after those five long years.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hello, Shizuru Fujino speaking. Who is it ?"_

" _H-hi ! Eh..eh it's me… I…"_

" _Kuga-san ? Is it you ?" Hell, did she forget my first name ? Nat-su-ki ! It's very easy to say…_

" _Y-yeah, eh… I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I'm back at Fuuka, and I heard you lived there now…"_

 _There was a big silence, before Shizuru sight and broke it._

" _Yes, it's true. I lived in France and now I'm living here with… Well, I…" Her voice was weaker, like she wanted to apologize._

 _Natsuki was now a grown up with experience, patience and a well-made brain. She answered like a responsible adult with no resentment in the voice because she leaved without really saying where she went and without really saying goodbye. But she put all this aside for the moment, maybe they could discuss about that calmly in front of each other._

" _Maybe it will be good to see each other, and talk over those years that we lived separated. I'm sure we have a lot to tell… "_

" _Yes, you are right. We could do that, we sure changed a lot."_

" _A lot… Don't know for myself, I just grown but I'm still the same."_

" _Solitary, gruff and self…"_

 _She was cut off._

" _Self-centered?" Natsuki finished her sentence without anger._

" _Sorry, Natsuki, I didn't mean to… I…" Oh, so she remember my first name._

" _I hope I changed that point, but you right I'm pretty selfish… I don't know if I always was or if life made me become like this, eh… whatever… So would you like to take a coffee with me ? Or tee…"_

" _You still remember…"_

" _Of course, it was also your usual smell..." Natsuki said her thought out loud._

 _A sight were heard from the Kyoto girl. A mix of nostalgia and nervousness back from the dead._

" _Well, I don't know if it's a good idea."_

" _Please, after all those years we sure can take a small coffee time and talk a little, no? We were important for each other when we were teenagers… So please?"_

" _You are right, we can try as friend to take a coffee… And where?"_

" _What about in Indigo Coffee?"_

" _Like old times… Ok."_

" _Good, so Saturday at 4 p.m in Indigo Coffee?"_

" _I'll be there."_

 _End Flashback_


End file.
